


Mending The Broken

by Kathendale



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 6x09, Fluff, Love, M/M, patrick comforts carl, patrick is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Carl isn't coping well with losing his eye. Luckily for him, Patrick is there to help keep him from falling into a pit of depression and to show him the love he deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luperus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luperus/gifts).



> This story is a gift for Luperus because I found her request from long ago for this, and I thought, why not? ENJOY!

Carl shot up after awakening, startling the other occupant in the room. He froze when he couldn't see anything out of his right eye. He touched it, only to hiss, flinching back as a searing, burning pain filled the right side of his face. "Careful, Carl. Don't want to hurt yourself. Carl's gaze flitted towards the right side of the room, where he saw his boyfriend sitting, with his cute nerdy glasses planted on his face that could usually make him feel better. Except, not at this moment. "Patrick, what happened?! Why can't I see out of my right eye? Why does it hurt whenever I touch it?" Carl said in a quick rush, panicked as ever. Finally, Patrick got up and walked over, just hugging Carl until he finally calmed down. "Do you really not remember what happened?" He asked softly, gently carding his fingers through Carl's hair as he moved to sit on the bed behind him. "No, I don't. Tell me what happened!" Patrick sighed as he stopped running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "There was a misfire, while Otis was shooting." Patrick paused, hesitating. "He accidentally shot you right in the face, blasting your eye right out of your skull." He whispered, and Carl's eye widened. "You're fucking kidding." He gasped out, and Patrick frowned. "I wish I was. But I still think you look beautiful, Carl. In fact, more badass than ever." He said, placing a small, sweet kiss onto the younger boy's lips, causing Carl to smile. "This is why I love you. You keep me from falling into the dark pits of my depression." He mumbled, kissing his boyfriend back before leaning back into him. "Go to sleep, Carl. I'll be here when you wake up again." Was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duh...

Hope you enjoyed that :D I'm trash for Carl.... Who wants to join my riot for Kirkman killing off Carl? I mean, I know the kid has to go off the college and can't be on the show anymore, but at least give him a more badass death! And I have a theory, though. I don't know if Carl even really died. Sure, we saw the Walker bite in the mid-season finale, but we never actually saw him die. Even though it's not really possible, since we didn't see him die, per say, what if he survived it?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the problem is that in my 6th period, history, there's this kid named Patrick, and my teacher likes calling him Patty-Cake. Which is why I'm cracking up while writing this instead of feeling sad and pained. I'm so sorry for this.... :)


End file.
